The goals of this study are to evaluate the safety of the cationic lipid:DNA complex, GL-67/DOPE:pCF1-CFTR administered to the nasal epithelia of cystic fibrosis (CF) patients, the ability of the cationic to enhance gene transfer to airway epithelia in vivo, and to correct the biochemical defect seen in people with CF.